Seth Loves Emmett
by Jad3d
Summary: Imprinting Seth imprints on Emmett Cullen WolfxVampire Yaoi. if you don't like no read maybe mpreg not sure.
1. Chapter 1

Imprint Effect

Pairing: Seth X Emmett and others

my first twilight fic

S.P.O.V

It felt so good to have then wind blowing thru my fur. Its been a while since I've last done this. I've been so busy with school. Let me introduce myself. I'm Seth Clearwater I grew up on the Quillette reservation. I'm 15 I have an older sister Leah. Everyone calls her a bitch but that's not true. Leah's just been thru a lot of drama. Her ex-boyfriend left her for are cousin Emily. It's sad they were high school sweethearts. It's not really Sam's fault he just imprinted on Emily. My father Harry died leaving my mother to raise us. When he died she took his seat as One of the elders. She and another elder Billy Black got together and made me a little brother. 2 year old Jamie.

E.P.O.V

God what is that smell. It smells Yummy better then human and animal blood. I just want it all to myself. I run to the border line. No that smell can't be coming from the wolfs. No less Seth Clearwater. I have to make sure."Seth hey Seth lets wrestle"

S.P.O.V

Is that Emmett calling me. It is and he wants to wrestle. He and Jasper are the only vampires that like to wrestle. When I looked at him he was all I saw, smelt, and heard. When I looked at him he was glowing his eyes were the prettiest I had ever seen and his body was suddenly that of a gods.

Normal P.O.V

"Omg Seth you just imprinted" yelled Quill

"Did not" Seth yelled back

"So did" Embry and Quill said at the same time

"There right" replied the alpha Sam Seth just ran away "Seth stop" yelled pack mates."Let him be he needs time to adjust."

What do you think?

Keep or Dis

Please review. :p

j


	2. After math

Imprint Effect

Pairing: Seth X Emmett and others

I own nothing *Crying*

Sorry I took so long to write a new chapter I'm writing a new one as you read I'll try to update at least once a week

_In the mind_/'speaking in the mind'

S.P.O.V

I don't understand he's a vampire how did I imprint on him? Sam is going to kill me and what about Jake he'll be even madder. I guess Emmett isn't that bad it could have been worse. I could have imprinted on Mr. Broody A.K.A. Edward Cullen he's madly in love with Bella. OMG what am I going to do.

"SETH SETH"that sounds like Sam I better see what he wants I felt tears sliding down my face now I'm crying I hate my self.

Sam P.O.V

I can not believe this Seth imprinted on a vamp how is his mother going to handles this Sue is going to die I can not believe he just ran away I better go get him so we can figure out were to go from here. Poor Seth

E.P.O.V

Seth just imprinted on me. Lucky me I finally get to have some fun of my own. Don't get me wrong I still love rose just in a different way. Every night she goes out and party. Sometimes she sleeps with some random girl or guy. The love I feel for is just not the same I better talk to Seth and then Carlisle we may have to work out a new treaty. I can smell him I'm getting close. I would love to taste him to take him. Mark him as my own claim and tame that wild wolf.

NormalP.O.V

"Seth just talk to us we'll make it work for you and the leech you're a brother to all of us" said sam as he finally found Seth who starting to cry. Sam walked over and gave him a hug trying to calm the man-no boy down. He knew they needed to all come together to help there youngest pack member.

"Seth wait we need to talk" yelled Emmett when he fount the delicious sent he had been following. Sam no matter how much he hated knew that Seth needed to be comforted by his imprint so he let go of Seth and took a step back

"He's your don't hurt him" he said before he took his leave. Emmett sat in the recently vacated spot he wrapped his arms around Seth"It'll be ok I'm not that bad of a guy"Seth just snorted in reply while snuggling close to the hard cold body. "Hey we can make this work I'm willing to try if you are" Seth turned and kissed emmett on the lips"I am too." Emmett leaned down and Seth leaned part of the way "I like that idea a lot." he whispered his lips barely touching Seth's. Emmett leaned down and captured Seth's lips fully. The kiss turned passionate and lust filled with in seconds. Emmett hands were now groping Seth's ass as Seth moved to lay on the ground making room for Emmett to lay between his legs. Emmett moved his hands and ripped Seth's shirt from his body. Then his own. The two were so into the make out session that they did not seem to realize they had a crowd of both wolves and vampires staring at the two. That was until Carlisle cleared his throat.

S.P.O.V.

Well this is embarrassing. There seems to be a group of wolves and vampires watching us. Goodness I can fell the blood flowing upward to my cheeks. I really wish I was a vampire

_You do, I can help you out with that_

'what was that Emmett can you hear my thoughts'

_Yea now were do you want me to turn you I can do it during sex right now_

'you lost your mind get off me'

_But babe your so comfy_

'NOW'

_fine_ I'm glad he moved although I know I'm still red in the cheeks.

"Now that the two of you are done we need to remodel the treaty how about tomorrow it has been a long night"

** SETH EMMETT SETH EMMETT SETH EMMETT SETH EMMETT SETH EMMETT**

All done with this chapter what do you think of it comments reviews and your ideas on what might I can add In the story or events to make it better are appreciated

-Jad3d


	3. Treaty Changes

Telling Rosaline and Remodeling the treaty

~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~

E.P.O.V

"Emmett Edward, Alice, Jasper, Esme and I are going to go hunting to give you time to think and to talk to Rosalie" Carlise said I just nodded my head not really paying attention. When I turned around the others were gone. With that I began to make my way home.

God I can't wait to be next to him again. Its weird I'm already so whipped. I wasn't even like this when me and rose became an item. ROSE oh god oh god I forgot about her. She gonna kill me. I'll never be able to see my puppy again. I could try to hide it from her. No damn she should know. We both knew that we weren't true mates. Just another person to pass through centuries and decades so we were not lonely. I mean who wants to end up like Edward. There nothing left to be a man about it and do the right thing. Oh god I'm home already.

"Rose, Hey Rose you home" Emmett called when he reached the inside of the house.

"Yeah Em I'm upstairs" came the reply of a voice. Emmett ran upstairs after locating the voice. When he got into the room he shared wit his future-ex-to-be he gulped. There on their bed layed Rosalie with a set in pink lacy boy short on her pale hips and a pink corset which would have made any man straight or gay (unless they had true mates) drool. Emmett snapped his mouth shut, he then turned around and grab a shirt and threw it towards her.

"Rose could you put on some clothes we really need to talk." Rosalie slid on the shirt and sat up on the bed.

"Emmett you don't want sex you never not want sex. Never. what's going on?" Emmett sat on the couch at the far end of the room.

"Ifoundmytruemateandhe'sahenotasheandheimprintedonme."Emmett said so fast that even Rosalie vampire hearing couldn't understand it.

"Emmett can you say that only I don't know slower." Emmett lat out a big sigh and started over

"Rosalie you know I love. I have for a long time, I still do but I'm not in love with you. Oh and one of the wolfs imprinted on me." He finished inching closer to the door. Rosalie sat on the bed before she hit the roof almost quite literally. She began a rant

"Emmett I know were not mates but you can't possibly pick one of those wet dogs over me. Just look at me who the hell would leave this for a dog. I didn't know you were into Bestiality. Is it that Leah bitch it has to be her. She's the only girl in the pack. But I heared you say he. He can't be there leader. Quill imprinted on that toddler. Paul Black's sister and the other one Josh Joey Jared imprinted I think. That Just leaves the two 13-year-olds and one who follows Black around Seth." At this Emmett growls in warning.

" OH MY GOD I KNOW WHO IT IS ITS SETH." Rosalie throws on some pants

Rose.P.O.V

I should go kill that mutt what is he 14. How dare he why couldn't he imprint on the emotionless Edward. He's the one who needs someone to love. Me and Em were always so happy. I wasn't always fair to him though I did sleep around every once in a while but I'm a girl who likes Varity. I won't hurt the dog because he means so much to Emmett even at this point. I couldn't dare hurt him after all he's done for me. I don't like it but I'll try my best to not be a stuck up bitch to the boy. Besides I can have Alice torture him with dress up if need be. Emmet doesn't need top know that.

"Emmett I don't like that your starting a relationship with a do- a Quileute wolf but I love and will not physically hurt the dog." Rosalie hugs Emmett.

"I'll move my things out of the room and thanks for not hurting him physically." Emmett replied.

~!*~!*~!*~

In a small wooden shack sat the Cullen family and the Quileute trying to come to decisions that would benfit both vampire and werewolf while being able to let young Seth and Emmett be together. Sam sat at the table tapping his fingers impatiently waiting to be able to see Emily. Seth and Emmett sat close together just to feel and taking in the others scents. Rosalie sat in a chair on the opposite side of Seth and Emmett. Paul and Leah glared at the Cullens. But if it made Seth happy they would put up with it silently. Everyone else just stared at the new couple.

"We have decided that we will let the Cullen's on our land. Know that this is for Seth being and the love that we have for him. The only have a few condition one is that you do not hurt a single person on our land and the other is that Seth does not out pass 11:30 and stays in school." Carlise nodded his head.

"I think we can handle that. Just as you want Seth to be happy we want the same for Emmett. Besides education is important." Was Carlise reply.

"Well since there is no objections Seth why don't you stay out to 12:00 but only because it is a weekend. Your father would be proud." Sue says with a smile.

S.P.O.V

I can't believe it was that is easy and simple. I expected Leah or Paul to put up a fight. I can't believe I get to be with Emmett Cullen my mate. Just thinking about him makes me wanna smile. I give Emmett a huge which he returns before I turn and hug my mother then Billy and Quill sr. I'm so happy I give Emmett a kiss on the cheek. When I finished he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door but not before we heard my mother say "Welcome to the family Carlise, Esme, Rosalie, Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Oh and Emmett if you hurt my son I'll send the pack after you." Before she smiled and told us to go have fun.

~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~

Hope you like its 3:37a.m and I could not sleep because I felt guilty about not updating the next chapter will be short and just about their first date.

Please review. I can handle constructive comments on what I need to work on but please no flames.

XOXOXOXOX

-Jad3d


End file.
